


Major Tom

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Astronauts, M/M, NASA, iss, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 8: When Jensen signed up for NASA's space program, he didn't expect to find love in outer space, but it's a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major Tom

“Welcome to the International Space Station,” Misha had greeted him, back when Jensen’s Soyuz had docked onto the ISS and he made his way past the hatch and into the station.

The hug had just been a hug, like all the astronauts shared, and Jensen had respectfully given up his commander status to Misha, who was in charge up on the ISS for the upcoming three months.

It took him three days to get used to a zero gravity environment, another week or so to be cool with the food out of plastic bags and food warmers, plus the challenge to use the toilet.

It took Misha and him exactly two weeks of heated looks, poorly disguised attempts to see each other during the day and during experiments, and too much touching in general, to kiss. The attraction between them was instant and powerful, Misha’s hooded eyes a force to be reckoned with. Jensen didn’t stand a chance, and if the shoe fits...

Funny enough, it isn’t a surprise to anyone to find them in the Cupola - the observation platform - Jensen with his back against the rack on the wall, Misha floating in front of him, lips firmly locked.

Danni rolls her eyes, Osric laughs, and Mark huffs, “Oh, bollocks.” Jared, Jensen’s best friend since their early training days at NASA, had found them and pulled the others to Cupola, grinning from ear to ear.

“What?” Misha says, his arms still wrapped around Jensen’s middle.

“Nothing, carry on, commander.” Jared chuckles, salutes, and pulls himself back into the depths of the station by a handrail, humming along the way, to Columbus, the lab module.

The others follow him with amused expressions on their faces.

“Great,” Jensen mumbles and rests his head against Misha’s shoulder.

“You alright?” Misha asks.

“Yeah, it’s just--” Jensen breaks off, gesturing with the hand that isn’t wrapped around Misha’s neck. “Not my preferred way of coming out to my colleagues.”

Misha chuckles. “I know. But they’re also our friends, and you saw them, how happy they were for us.”

Jensen smiles weakly, then huffs out a laugh. “I guess I’d just have like to have a bit more time enjoying this with you before everybody knew.”

Misha sighs and kisses Jensen, just a short peck on the lips. “I know what you mean.”

They resolve to make out some more while the earth flies by at 17,500 miles an hour.

And of course headquarters gets wind of the thing between them sooner or later.

Which is why, when then next Progress supply ship from the Russians arrives, it carries the usual goods - water, fuel, and fresh fruit, which everyone is always delighted about - and a box specifically labeled ‘Dr. Ackles & Dr. Krushnic’.

Jensen raises an eyebrow as he shakes the box. Misha smirks.

“What do you think it is?” Jensen asks, and Jared cackles behind him.

“C’mon, open it,” he urges Jensen.

Jensen shoves him away. “Why do I have the feeling that you’ve got something to do with this?”

Jared grins.

Jensen shakes his head.

Misha takes the box from his hands and pulls the tape away, only to reveal a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. “Nice, I think those will come in handy,” Misha nods, then breaks into laughter as he notices the embarrassed blush on Jensen’s face.

Jared looks way too smug about it, so Jensen takes Misha’s hand and a deep breath before he smirks back, “Alright, so let’s go have sex in the name of science.”

“For science!” Misha exclaims. “Wait, who bottoms?”

“I volunteer, but we can mix that up later,” Jensen deadpans.

“I didn’t need to know that!” Jared almost screeches before he hightails it out of the docking module.

“You started it!” Misha yells after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is a major spoiler for my fellow multishippers - because I'll post my spn_reversebang on January 29th, which has J2 on the ISS in way more detail than I could fit into this ficlet. I had so much fun researching the ISS and NASA and the Space Shuttle Program and the MIR and I just love that stuff. So that's where this originates from. I'm a huge space geek.


End file.
